The Family She Never Knew
by missclearwater80
Summary: What happens when you lose the one person you cared about knowing you could have saved him? What would happen if you lose everyone you cared about but find your soul mate with in a short time? Follow Priscilla's journey and find the answers!
1. Chapter 1

*waves* Hey everyone one. I hope your doing great. I'm back with one special story. Not only is it for a special friend. *coughs P.L.* but I'm also posting it on my birthday!

A special thanks to cloemarrie & ElouiseRose for keeping me on the right page when I was having a writer's block moment and a special thanks to Misty for being a great beta to me!

Please review & enjoy! Bye til next time!

~Hugs & Kisses~

_**Chapter 1**_

_**PriscillaPOV**_

I have always wondered about my family. I knew something special was in my bloodline. I have always had a way of knowing when something bad was gonna happen. I knew I was part Native American from my grandmother Jane Black's side of the family. I never knew how important my bloodline was though until my frightful 16th birthday. My life changed for the worst part! I lost my daddy!

_**Flashback**_

"Happy Birthday Cilla! I can't believe my baby girl is sixteen already. Your mom would be proud of you." Dad said.

"Dad can we go already? I don't want to be late to school again!"

"Are you feeling okay? You look kinda sick?" Dad said

"Yes daddy! I'm fine!" How can you tell your father you know something bad was gonna happen? He would think I'm crazy.

"Okay sweetie lets go." Dad said

I hate this feeling! It's getting worst I know its gonna happen soon. I just wish I knew what was going to happen. So I can stop it.

"Priscilla, are you sure you want to go to school?" Dad said

"Yes dad I'm fi...Daddy! Watch out!" I screamed, as a car slammed into my dad's car door!

"Daddy! Don't leave me! You're the only family I have left."

Of course I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. The other driver was fine but my daddy was unconscious. We were rushed to the ER. I can't believe this is happening. A drunk before 9am.

_**8 hours later**_

"Priscilla Wright?" The Doctor said, as he entered the waiting room.

"That's me? Is my daddy okay?"

"Miss Wright, I'm doctor Williams. I did everything I could do to stop the internal bleeding your dad has. His brain is bleeding and we can't do anything thing else for him. He is awake right now asking for you. I'm going to keep watch over him but if the bleeding doesn't stop soon he may not make it through the night." Dr. Williams said.

"Thank you Dr. Williams. May I go see him now?"

"Yes sweetie. I'll show you to your dad's room," Dr. Williams said.

_**End of flashback**_

Its been two weeks since I lost my daddy, I now find myself traveling to the small town of La Push, Washington to find the answers to the questions I've always had. To live with strangers I've never met before.

_**Jacob POV**_

I can't believe I let my dad talk me into picking up some little girl from the airport. I could be spending time with Bells. Don't get me wrong I feel bad she lost her dad a few weeks ago but I hardly knew uncle Keith and Priscilla. I don't even know what she looks like. How much longer till she lands?

_**Flashback**_

"Jacob, I need you to do something for me?" Billy said

"Dad, what is it? I kinda have plans to go out with Bella today."

"Jacob you remember me telling you about my niece Priscilla coming to stay with us?" Billy said

"Yes? What about it? Are you giving my room to her or something like that?" I really couldn't help myself. I needed to leave in ten minutes to pick Bella up.

"No Jacob. I need you to go pick her up from the airport." Billy said

"Dad I can't I'm going to pick Bella up in a few. We have plans to see a movie. Can't you go with Harry or someone?"

"No they can't. You can go out whenever you want to. Right now Priscilla needs her family." Billy said

"Dad please? I'll get Quil and Embry to go and get her. They would love to."

"Jacob, come on. I'll let you rebuild another car? Only if you go pick Priscilla up?" Billy said

"FINE! I'll go get her. When does she get in?"

_**End of flashback**_

Damn my old man. He knows my weakness. If he let's me do anything with a car I will do what he asks. Now here I am two hours later waiting on the plane to land.

_**10 mins later**_

I look towards the gates and see a girl that looks out of place almost lost. I sigh in frustration and step out of the car and walk heavily over to where she was.

"Priscilla Wright?" I ask in a harsh tone.

"Yes, who are you?" she asks timidly.

"I'm Jacob Black." I reply as I grab her bags and lead her to my car.

"Oh. I thought Billy was picking me up?" She asks worried

"Yeah he was till he conned me into it." I said rolling my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Priscilla POV**_

It's been two weeks since I arrived in La Push. Uncle Billy was nice and he saw how uncomfortable I was at first and tried to help me a little. Jacob was a smart ass and his friends tried to get me to go out with them. YUCK! Like I would go out with my little cuz's friends? The only thing I liked doing and helped me forget the pain of losing my dad was running. I felt free and at peace with the way my life was.

Some days were harder than others. Today was really bad. I woke up from a nightmare; I hate reliving the crash in my nightmares and worst is I had the same feeling lately something was going to happen. Looking at my alarm clock I saw it was only a little after 3am. I got out of bed getting into shorts and tank top I left a note letting Billy know I was going for a run.

_**Jared POV**_

It's my night to run patrol. I love running but sometimes I wish I didn't have to patrol. I missed Kim a lot while I had to patrol. My Sweet loving Kim my soulmate! I know I'm protecting our tribe and our family. But we need more wolves. Just being a two man pack sucked a lot; every other night I had to be away from my imprint.

_**3hrs later**_

I didn't know tonight's patrol was going to be different. I was running close to first beach when I started to hear crying. I knew someone was hurt and was happy not to smell any blood suckers around here. I knew who it was when I suddenly caught her scent; but why the heck was she out here this early? And why was she crying?

*howling*

"Jared? What is it?" Sam thought as he phased

"Sam everything is okay. There's no blood suckers but Billy's niece is on the beach crying."

"Are you sure there's no vamps around her? Double check!" Sam thought worry covering his thoughts

"I'm sure Sam. I'm gonna phased to check on her and make sure she gets home safe. I didn't want to phase without you knowing." I thought showing Sam how worried I am about her.

"Jared go ahead. Just remember she don't know our stories or about vamps or wolves."

"I'll be back as soon as I get her home." I thought as I phase to human form putting my shorts on walking to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Priscilla POV**_

I couldn't run any farther after getting to first beach. I fell to my knees and just started crying. I missed my family. After a half hour of crying i heard someone sneaking up on me. Before i could run someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"You're Priscilla Wright? Billy's niece?" The stranger asked

"Ye...yes?" I said trying to stay calm

"Hi. My names Jared. Are you okay?" Jared asked sitting down next to me.

"Hi. I'm okay. I... was just thinking about my dad." I told him trying not to cry again.

"Oh sweetheart. I know you don't know me but I'm here if you want to talk?" Jared told me wrapping his arms around me to comfort me.

I just broke down crying while he just held me. He never said anything or asked me anything. After calming down we sit on the beach talking til the sun came up. I told him everything about me. But I left out the part where I could feel when something was going to happen.

_**Jared POV**_

I don't know what it about Priscilla. But I feel connected to her. Not like I am with Kim but I'm not sure. I don't want anything to happen to her. I listened to her all night comforting her. She's been through so much in so little time. Losing her mom and sibling a few years back then losing her dad a few weeks ago. Seeing the sun coming up I knew I should get her home.

"Priscilla let me walk you home?" I asked getting up.

"Jared please call me Cilla." Cilla said smiling at me "Thank you but you don't have too. I'll be okay."

"Okay Cilla, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a pretty young lady walk home alone?" I said smirking helping her up.

"Fine Jared! Billy is most likely scared I got hurt or something."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder starting to walk her back to the Black's house. Looking over my shoulder I see Sam in wolf form watching us. "I'll explain in a few." I whisper to low for Cilla to hear me.

_**Priscilla POV**_

I don't know what happened on the beach. But I actually felt safe around Jared. He was like a older brother. Almost like...stop Cilla don't think about them. Not right now; not in front of Jared.

"THANK HEAVENS! Your okay!" Looking up to see Billy sitting in the front of the house.

"Sorry Billy. I didn't mean to make you worry. I had to go for a run." Looking into my uncles eyes

"Hey Billy. I'm sorry. I was out running when I heard Cilla on the beach. We started talking losing track of time." Jared jumped in stopping Billy questioning me more.

"Jared, thank you for this morning I needed that." Kissing Jared's cheek.

"Anytime Sweetheart." Jared said with a smirk.

Heading into the house I heard Billy ask Jared what happen. Not waiting to hear them I run to the bathroom; letting the memories come back to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I'm really sorry this chapter is late I've been really busy! I would like to thank my readers for being loyal and thank Chandrakanta Fanfiction for betaing this chapter. **

**Jared POV**

Watching Cilla leave to go inside actually hurt me. I swear on Taha Aki, I will protect Cilla with my life! I hope there's no way to imprint on two different people. I have to ask Sam or one of the elders!

"_Jared_? What happened?" Billy asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, Billy. Last night was my night to run patrol. I was by First Beach and heard Cilla crying," I told him, listening to Cilla in the house.

"Please tell me she wasn't attacked?" Billy asked, starting to freak out.

"Billy, calm down. No, she wasn't. She was thinking about her family," I said as I thought, _Should I tell him about how I feel about her?_ Hell, I don't even know what I'm going to tell Kim or Sam yet.

"Jared?" Billy said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please tell me you don't have feelings for Priscilla? You have an imprint; you will hurt them both!"

"Billy I...I don't know." I sat down on the ground next to him. "I'll do anything for her. I'm sorry."

"Jared? Do you think you imprinted on her?" Billy asked, smirking at me.

"I think so. It feels like it. Has...can we imprint on more than one person?" I finally looked up at Billy.

"No, Jared, you can't," Billy said with a chuckle. "Your imprint is your soul mate. You only have one."

"Why do I feel like this then?"

"I can't give you an answer. I'm sorry, Jared. It could be anything, but I'm glad to know she will be safe," Billy said, smiling at me.

"I have to go talk to Sam, let him know what happened tonight. Bye, Billy." I ran off to the woods and phased.

**Billy POV**

It's been a few weeks since my niece came to live with me. I don't know what to do. After losing my wife, the kids still had me. She has no one other than us.

Now, for some reason, Jared and Cilla have some kind of bond. I wish I knew some way to help her. I hardly know about her and her mom. I didn't even know my aunt had a baby before she passed. I'm worried she's going to do something to hurt herself.

Should I keep the pack away from her, or let Jared become closer to her? I'm glad my girls are willing to come home to help us, but right now I think it's best not to have them here. All I can do is hope for the best right now, see where everything leads.

I'll ask the pack to keep an eye on her when she's out running. Hopefully, Jacob will understand that Cilla's family, that she needs us, and remember when he lost his mom.


End file.
